The invention relates to a method for screwing in a plurality of fastening means, such as screws and nuts, and to a device for performing the method.
In Published European Patent Application EP 0203 370 A1, a screwdriving device with a motor-driven screwdriver is shown. If many identical fastening means, located in accordance with a fixed geometric shape, such as screws/nuts for securing a wheel rim, are to be screwed in as fast as possible, then using the aforementioned screwdriving device entails relatively major effort, since the screwdriving device has to be manually realigned and positioned for each screw/nut combination.